


Gimme More But It's Not Enough

by jumpjiveandfail



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Mild Subspace, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpjiveandfail/pseuds/jumpjiveandfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barca lives with Crixus, and Pietros lives with Nasir. In this day and age, it's hard for them together to actually have sex. So, when their friends leave them with an apartment to themselves, they make sure to take advantage.</p><p>or </p><p>The one where Barca gives Pietros 5 consecutive orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme More But It's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> tagged as mildly dubious consent because between the 3rd & 4th orgasm Pietros says "No more, please"

Their living situation was what some might call strange.

Barca lived with Crixus, and had for the past five years, and Naevia spent most of her time there, and Pietros lived with Nasir, who either spent his time at Agron's place, or at his place, with Agron, but whenever either of their roommates left, it was always near impossible to get to the other apartment quickly enough to leave them enough time to actually do anything.

They had their fair share of quickies, messy hand or blow jobs, shower sex, and the occassional phone sex to keep themselves barely sated, but it soon got to the point where they'd gone almost a month without really being able to fuck. And it showed. Pietros became absent minded; burning his toast to a crisp in the toaster, forgetting that he left the water in the shower running, or even being late to work because he forgot to set his alarm the night before. Barca, on the other hand, became irritable again, reverting back to the anger he had before him and Pietros got together.

The last time this had happened was about a year ago, when Barca did or said something that made Pietros mad enough to withhold all forms of sex for two whole weeks. By the end of it, Pietros had almost set the apartment on fire, and Barca had almost made a girl scout selling cookies cry, before Crixus sent her away with apologizes and an order for eight boxes of cookies.

So, their friends interviened, renting them a hotel room, and all but kidnapping them to get them to go.

The next time they saw them, everything was back to normal.

But now, it had been to long for the two of them. Pietros worked days, mostly, while Barca worked nights, and there were almost always people everywhere, which made it very hard for Barca to fuck Pietros until he cried, because after about his second orgasm, his tongue loosened, and he not only wailed, but started talking, and nothing, short of Barca putting his cock in his mouth, could shut him up.

It got so bad that they'd ended up dry humping at one of Spartacus's parties, and Varro had started to claim he was mentally and emotionally scarred because he'd seen someone's dick.

Soon enough, Nasir brought it up to Agron, after they'd had sex one morning; Mira to Spartacus over their breakfast, and Naevia had started to nag Crixus about it.

So, that's how, one morning, Crixus walked into the kitchen while Barca was making coffee. "Naevia's decided to drag me to her family reunion up at her parent's hosue. So, you'll have the apartment to yourself this weekend." he clapped Barca on the shoulder, and stole the mug of coffee he'd poured for himself, before he escaped the kitchen. The reunion wasn't a lie; Naevia had known about it for a few months, but had decided to go last minute when she realized that her and Crixus were half the problem for Barca and Pietros not having sex.

Surprisingly enough, neither Barca nor Pietros had thought about getting an apartment together. Not that they weren't at their stage in the relationship, because they'd been together for almost three years now, but because they'd lived apart for so long, they'd developed their own routine, and apartments in Capua were hell to find. Until then, the two were just fine making their friends uncomfortable, until they left them alone to actually lay out and have sex.

-

Barca's bed wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either; there was enough space for the two of them to lay on it together, but now Pietros was laying on his stomach on it, fully naked, looking over his shoulder at Barca.

Barca had his hair pulled back from his face and tied away, and had a bit of scruff on his jaw, because although Pietros liked to complain about the raw spots left on his skin, he not so secretly liked it, and was as naked as Pietros.

Pietros lay on his stomach, and Barca spread his legs apart until he could settle his weight between them, running his hands down his back, over the curve of his ass, and down his thighs. They were both too amped up for too much foreplay, but Barca liked to pretend. He also liked to ignore Pietros, who had dropped his face into the pillow and was whining about Barca not doing anything, until a warm tongue swiped over his ass, and whatever he'd been saying was stopped by a choked out "Fuck."

Barca couldn't help but grin against his ass, flicking his tongue over his hole again, glancing up to see the way Pietros' back arched, the muscles tensing and relaxing. Barca sat back on his heels, reaching behind him for the bottle of lube he'd set out earlier, pouring some onto his fingers, waiting for it to warm up, and when Pietros looked up to glare at him again, for taking too long, he dropped one of his palms onto his ass, the smacking sound loud, and the words dried up in his mouth as a red spot appeared from underneath Barca's hand. He bent down to kiss the spot as he pushed his middle finger into his ass, slowly pushing past the ring of muscle. Pietros was always tight, no matter how many times they'd done this, but for the past month, there'd been all but no time for him to really stretch him out, and even though Pietros didn't like to admit it, he had and could come from just Barca's fingers. When his finger thrust in and out easily, he added a second, scissoring his fingers inside Pietros, bending over his back to kiss his neck, and to hear the breathless noises that he made. 

The leaning made the angle for Barca's hand slightly awkward, but his fingers were long enough that after a few seconds of searching, he found the bundle of nerves that had Pietros jerking, and then moaning. Now, Pietros' hips had started to move slowly and awkwardly, getting some friction against his cock with the sheets, until Barca sat back on his heels again, and put a firm hand on his hip, keeping him in place, making Pietros whine, turning his face to rest his cheek on the pillow. "Bastard," he mumbled, choking on a moan when Barca pressed up against his prostate again. "Hurry up."

The slap onto his other ass cheek had him squeezing his eyes shut, and throwing one of his arms over his face. Barca pushed another finger in with the other two, curling them slowly, before he thrust them in to find his prostate again, his voice gravelly when he spoke. "What was that?" there was a dangerous tone to his voice, but instead of threatening Pietros, it caused him to moan, wiggling his ass to keep his fingers moving.

When Pietros spoke, it was quickly, the words almost falling over each other. "Fuck me, please, Barca, please, it's been so long." his voice was pleading, and his voice was thick in his throat, but his words worked, especially when a few more broken "please"s fell from his lips, and Barca pitied him, and started to move his fingers quickly inside him. He reached back with the arm that had been over his face, grabbing onto the arm that was holding his hips down. "Your cock, please, I need you." his words ended with a moan, and then a whine when Barca pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube from where he'd dropped it a second ago, pouring some down onto his cock, bending down so he could kiss him as he spread the liquid, smirking slightly against Pietros' lips, and then biting lightly down on his lower lip, until Pietros' mouth opened, and he fucked his tongue in. The kiss quickly became messy, and when Barca pulled away, Pietros' lips were swollen, and his eyes were glassy. 

Barca settled back on his heels again, looking down at Pietros as he folded his arms and tucked them under his head, then wiggled his ass at Barca, who dropped another smack on his ass in response. He could hear the smile in Pietros' moan this time, and he leaned forward against his back again, one of his arms going to where Pietros' arms were while the other one gripped the base of his cock as he slowly pushed in. Each inch that he slid in, Pietros seemed to tighten almost impossibly, and when he finally bottomed out, they were both already panting. 

Instead of beginning with thrusts, Barca just moved his hips in small circles, slowly grinding his hips against Pietros' ass, until Pietros stiffened, and tried to move away from him, but Barca wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his weight settling on his back, keeping him from moving as he started to thrust, panting and groaning against his shoulder as Pietros moaned at each brush across his prostate. When Pietros bit at Barca's knuckles, Barca laughed, a rumble that came up from his chest, and he put his hands to brace Pietros' rib cage, straightening them until his weight was distributed as he kept thrusting down. With each thrust, moans would come out of Pietros on little gasps of air, until Barca began to thrust in earnest, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, the bed moving and the headboard hitting back against the wall. Pietros laughed a little bit, too, until he felt Barca's hand wrap around his cock, and with two strokes and a thumb flicking across his slit, he was coming. His body shuddered, and he pressed his face into the pillows, tightening around Barca's cock, but Barca just fucked him through his orgasm, pulling out when he was done.

Pietros was vaguely aware of the fact that Barca had turned him over onto his back, and away from the wet spot he'd created, and that Barca's hands were running up and down the inside of his thighs, though not coming in contact with his sensitive cock. "Good job, baby boy. One down." At this, Pietros made a protesting sound. 

"No, not this game again," he whined, pulling at Barca's shoulders until they were pressed front to front. The last time Barca had counted his orgasms, they'd gotten to four, and Pietros had been unable to sit for four days. Funny, or at least it was to Barca, who didn't mind his boyfriend having to sit on his lap all the time.

When Barca just grinned at him response, Pietros pouted, and then brought Barca's face down to his own to connect their lips in a kiss, where they fought for dominance, until Barca started grinding their hips together, and Pietros felt his cock hardening again, and he let his mouth fall slack to Barca, as he did in all things. Barca lifted Pietros' legs, and they both silently thanked his flexibility, before Barca was sliding his cock into him again, bending over Pietros to keep their mouths connected as he started to fuck him, though Pietros wasn't able to keep kissing him for long, panting against his mouth, and then his jaw, his hands scrambling over Barca's back and his ass, watching Barca's face, and the way his jaw tensed when Pietros tightened around him purposefully, an action to which he responded by thrusting hard, straight against his prostate, and Pietros' nails accidentally scratched over Barca's back, causing his hips to stutter, and for him to groan out a low "fuck," before he started slamming into his ass again.

Pietros' mouth went slack, his fingernails digging into Barca's shoulders, his toes curling in the air as he gasped out moans. "Oh, fuck, yeah," he mumbled through his numb lips, before he started sliding his teeth of Barca's jugular, and then collar bone as Barca framed his head with his arms, further bending Pietros in half, and the new angle almost had his eyes rolling back in his head as he grunted out more "yeah"s. 

"Yeah? You like that?" Barca teased him, his control back in his hands, well aware that Pietros' cock was trapped between both their bodies, and with each thrust, the head of Pietros' cock was rubbing against his abs, leaving smears of precome all over his stomach. Pietros could only nod wordlessly, his hands sliding up to grip the back of Barca's neck, trying to keep from sliding up the bed with the power of Barca's thrusts, and again the headboard hit the wall, but the couple didn't laugh this time, both too caught up in each other, especially since Barca had caught Pietros' mouth in his again, and managed to kiss him for a few seconds before Pietros turned his face away to pant into his shoulder, trying to grind his hips against Barca's, moving his hands to dig his fingers into his shoulders when his thrusts turned into teasing grinds. 

"No, no," he whined, his ass clenching against Barca's cock, trying his damnedest to fuck himself back onto his cock, even though he was almost twisted into a pretzel. Each slow brush against his prostate had him crying out, and he scraped his teeth over Barca's jaw, before he rubbed his face against his stubble, panting into his ear, before he took his earlobe into his mouth and tugged on it slightly, barely noticing as Barca groaned into his shoulder, too caught up in the fact that he was so fucking close and Barca, the bastard, wasn't going to let him come.

His cock was trapped between the two of their bodies, but with the way Barca was only slowly grinding into him, there was almost no friction on his cock. "Please, please, please." he scratched his nails down Barca's back in his pleading and was rewarded with a sharp thrust that had him crying out, his arms tightening against Barca's torso. His eyes were dangerously close to weeping just like his cock, and Barca tortured him for a few seconds with his short, grinding thrusts, before he pulled out, until the head of his cock was barely inside Pietros, and he almost screamed in frustration, until Barca slammed back in, and his breath left him in a shout, and then kept the same pace with his thrusts, until Pietros was tensing up, his back arching underneath Barca's weight as he came, shooting onto both of their chests. 

Barca pulled out slowly, and Pietros whined at the empty feeling, biting down on Barca's lower lip when he bent over him for a kiss, lowering his legs when Barca leaned back, glad for the relief, because his legs had started to shake, and Barca slowly massaged the feeling back into them.

It took Pietros longer to come down from the second orgasm than from his first, and his eyes ran down Barca's body until they came to rest on his dick, flushed darkly contrasting with the rest of his skin, and almost painfully hard, sticking straight out from his body. 

He licked his lips without realizing it, until Barca's thumb swept across his lower lip, following the trail left by his tongue, and Pietros sucked his thumb into his mouth, his teeth dragging over it lightly before he hollowed his cheeks out and sucked again, flicked his eyes back up to his face, a questioningly hopeful look on his face.

Barca let out a low groan, and kissed Pietros until his mouth was slack again, but his hands were wandering, trying to reach Barca's cock, his mouth almost watering with the urge to stretch his mouth around his cock the same way it stretched his ass, until his jaw hurt, until his throat was relaxed enough for him to fuck his mouth. "Later, promise." Barca's voice surprised Pietros, and he looked up at him with a pout on his face, though he flushed a little. "Wanna keep fucking you, tell all the guys how good my baby boy is for me, yeah?" he asked, bending down, his mouth close to Pietros' again. This time, when he flushed, it was from embarrassed pride, and a laugh rumbled up Barca's chest, before he took control of Pietros' mouth, snaking a hand between the two of them, stroking him to hardness again, though this time, Pietros tensed, the pleasure mixing with pain as blood rushed into his sensitive dick.

"Don't think I can make it." he mumbled, turning his face away from Barca's searching mouth, whining slightly when the hand left his cock to turn his face back. 

"You don't?" Barca asked, lifting his legs again, holding them up with one hand, as the other grabbed his cock, hissing slightly at the touch, though he purposefully ran his cock over Pietros' ass, the head of his dick catching against his rim, but not sliding in, and Pietros arched his back, presenting himself to his boyfriend with the hint of his embarrassment showing at his cheeks. He mumbled under his breath, and then nodded, rolling his eyes when Barca grinned down at him, bending his legs so they weren't sticking in the air this time, bending over to kiss him again, lining his dick up as he mumbled "my good boy" against Pietros' lips.

Pietros was loose-limbed and pliant, though his arms went around Barca's back again in an attempt to keep him from sliding up the bed, and when Barca sensed Pietros' attention wandering, he gripped him by the hips, thrusting harder, angling his hips slightly so he slid in deeper, until Pietros felt like if he pressed down on his stomach he could feel his dick. "Fuck." he managed to gasp out, his hands sliding up Barca's back to frame his face, bringing their mouths together, fighting Barca for dominance as the muscles in his ass tightened and loosened, blinking innocently at the growl that came up Barca's throat, though he grinned when Barca broke the kiss to attack his neck with his mouth, sucking marks onto the smooth skin, high enough that they wouldn't be covered come tomorrow, finishing each mark with the scrape of his teeth and the swipe of his tongue. 

He made his way up to his ear, kissing the hollow behind his ear, before he bent his head to whisper to him.

"Remember I love you, 'cause I'm about to fuck you like I don't." 

He barely had a few seconds to process before Barca was pulling out, and he whined at the loss, his hole fluttering around the emptiness, wrapping his arms around his legs to keep them up, unable to stop the whines coming up his throat as Barca reapplied more lube to his dick, sliding back in as soon as possible, murmuring apologies to Pietros until he'd stopped whining, and finally nodded, adjusting to Barca's long, thick dick. 

Immediately, the rhythm he started was punishing, skin slapping against skin, and Pietros was able to do little more than moan, the muscles in his legs beginning to shake, but Barca's squeezing hands on his hips distracted him, drawing his attention to his face, and the looked of concentration that pulled his eyebrows together, his breath leaving him in little groans that seemed understated compared to the long, drawn out moans that Pietros couldn't help. A flush started at the center of his chest, and ran up his neck, and it caught Barca's attention, leaving him to groan, and press a kiss to the center of his sternum, keeping his pace hard, pulling out almost completely, and then bottoming out with each thrust as Pietros' hard nipples caught Barca's attention, and he pulled one into his mouth, running his tongue over it, before he sucked at it, causing Pietros to arch his back up, his head falling back against the pillows, stretching his neck out, showing off the newly made marks that had Barca growling, and tugging at his nipple with the light pull of his teeth, Pietros' hands finding his back again, sliding down to grasp his ass, following his harsh thrusts, his body pressing into Pietros', spreading his thighs farther apart, though his weight was distributed to keep from crushing Pietros, which he appreciated, because he already felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in his body, in the room, that his gasping moans was sucking it up.

A hand wrapped around the base of his dick had him coming back pretty quickly, the touch light, but enough to draw Pietros' attention to his dick, uncomfortably hard, glistening at the tip. 

 There was a coil building at the base of his spine, one that grew tighter with each rough thrust, but the hand gripping his cock had him unable to do anything about it, and he made his frustrations known, his fingernails scraping over Barca's back again, then digging into his shoulders when he ignored his tantrum and kept thrusting, if anything going harder. He was unable to stop the way his breath came out in gasps and moans, even through his frustration. He couldn't thrust up, against Barca's chest because of his weight pressing down on him, though his chest kept brushing against the head of his cock, until he felt like he was going to cry. 

He pushed his fingers through Barca's hair, gripping at his scalp, trying to pull his mouth to his, but Barca didn't move, continuing to thrust until Pietros gasped, feeling his body buck underneath Barca, but the hand around his cock kept him from coming, and he closed his eyes, tears beginning to leak out of the corners of his eyes. Barca bent down to brush away the tears with his mouth, before he let Pietros kiss him, pulling to pant against his mouth.

"You wanna come, huh?" he asked, his voice husky enough that it hurt Pietros' throat, and he couldn't speak, just nodding his head furiously. 

When the hand left his dick, Pietros' mouth dropped open in a silent scream, coming almost immediately, less coming out then before, barely a dribble, tightening like a vice against Barca, whose hips stuttered before he finally came too, shooting deep inside Pietros.

Pietros felt like he was floating, almost feeling the same as he did when he smoked pot that one time in high school, but much more sore. Barca was kissing his face, soothing his body with his hands. 

Pietros heard someone speaking, but didn't realize it was him until after he'd already started. "That's three. Fuck, I'm leaking, I can feel it." He felt drunk, and he kind of was, drunk on Barca's dick. He almost started giggling, but caught himself instead, reaching out blindly for Barca's face, until Barca caught his hand and put it on his cheek. "You came too. But I'm beating you. Three to one." Barca made a noise of acknowledgement, kissing his palm, before he started moving his legs again, pushing them up again his chest. 

"No, no, no more, please." Pietros said, glaring at him, though he didn't try to move away, because he liked having Barca's cock inside of him, even when he was pounding him into the mattress. When Barca moved to settle his weight on him again, he made a quick protesting sound. "'m sore, let me -" he stopped talking, stretching his legs out, and then wrapping his legs around Barca's waist, hooking his ankles together at the small of his back, and then hummed when he was ready again. 

Barca didn't need to lube up again, his come was still leaking out of Pietros' ass. When he slid in, they both groaned at the feeling, and one of Pietros' heels dug into Barca's ass. He was unable to keep from laughing, and then laughed again at the glare that Pietros sent him, though his expression quickly changed, his face smoothing out as his mouth slackened, and Barca was unable to keep from kissing him, before he pulled back, his thrusts slow, but sliding deep, hitting his prostate on every other thrust.

"You were whining about me fucking you again, but look at you panting, huh?" Barca couldn't help but ask, snapping his hips forward quickly, his fingers tight against Pietros' hips, probably bruising, but Pietros was forgiving.

When Pietros didn't answer, Barca thrust forward quickly, while tugging his hips down, slamming in deep.

"Yes, yes, fuck, love it." He arched up to capture his lips in a kiss, before he bit down on his lower lip, sucking it into his own mouth, before he had to turn his face away and cry out on the barrage against his prostate, his eyes squeezing shut, tears leaking out again, but not dwelling on it. "Love you, you're so good at - fuck - " his back arched again, almost lifting his shoulders off the mattress, had it not been for Barca's hands moving to smooth down his back, distracting him with touches as he fucked into him. 

"I'm good at fucking?" he asked, after Pietros fell silent, and Pietros probably blushed, but his chest and face were both red from the exertion, they were both all but dripping from the sweat, hair sticking to their foreheads and the back of their necks. 

Pietros knew he was being teased, but he laughed a little, tightening the muscles of his ass around Barca, knowing how to tease him right back. "Mmmm, know how to fuck me right." he agreed, though he pouted a little bit, until Barca ducked down to kiss the expression off his face, until Pietros started grinding his hips against Barca's following the rhythm of his thrusts, seeking his own pleasure, unabashed. "Wanna ride you," he said, biting down lightly on Barca's shoulder, muffling his moans against his skin.

Barca made a noise of agreement, slamming his hips against Pietros', the sound of skin slapping against skin growing louder in the quiet room. "If you can come," he challenged, and then slapped away the hand that reached down to grip his cock, ignoring the growling noise that came immediately after, lacing his fingers through Pietros', lifting them above his head, as he started to purposefully start thrusting shallowly into him, with quick thrusts that offered no relief to the smaller man, at least until Pietros started to snap his teeth at him irritably. 

"God damn you," he mumbled, before his words were cut off by Barca's hips jack hammering against his, and he would've screamed aloud had Barca not sealed his mouth over his, swallowing the moans and cries of impatience when Barca kept switching paces, until he let go of Pietros' hands to grip his hips again, using his hold as leverage to fuck into him, Pietros' hands above his head, his body stretched out across the bed, his neck covered in love bites, his mouth puffy, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and come, watching his face as his mouth opened, and he finally did scream out his orgasm, his cock twitching, but nothing come out as he curled up off the bed, Barca catching him with his arms around his waist, unable to move from the vice of his ass, and his legs wrapped around him, the muscles tensed. 

When he finally finished, his body shaking, and all his muscles quivering, he relaxed his grip on Barca, letting him pull out of his embrace, and his ass, before he bent down to kiss him again. "Were you serious about riding me?" Barca asked, completely serious, and despite himself, Pietros laughed, sitting up in the bed, blinking until his vision stopped swimming, grabbing for the bottle of lube, pushing Barca down onto the bed, though he didn't have much strength in him, he went easily, taking the spot that Pietros had previously been laying in, settling his long frame into the spot. Pietros crouched between his thighs, pouring more of the lube on his cock, smirking as Barca hissed at the cold liquid. 

He knew he wouldn't last long, too overly sensitive and lethargic, but he liked the chance to finally control the pace. He straddled Barca's lap, one hand on his chest, the other reaching behind him to line up his dick with his hole, before he slowly slid down, stopping about halfway to set both of his hands on his chest, his head falling back as the couple groaned at the same time.

Ignoring the hisses coming from underneath him, he took his time lowering himself down onto his cock until they were flush together. He curled his fingers a little, digging blunt fingernails into his chest as he experimented with moving his hips in little circles as he raised and lowered his hips, until he found his prostate, and was unable to control the high moan that came up his throat at the brush on his sensitive prostate, but at the same time, his eyes nearly rolled back into his head, so he took the pleasure over the pain, rocking his hips to keep the pressure against his prostate constant. 

There was a sharp thrust that came from underneath him, and Pietros glared down at his boyfriend, who had his eyes closed, and his jaw clenched, his hands fisted at his sides as he muttered out an apology, but Pietros knew he didn't mean it, so he dug his fingernails into his chest again in warning, before he started lifting himself on his cock, until the head of his dick was threatening to slip out of him, before he relaxed the muscles in his legs, dropping back onto his cock, crying out at the piercing pleasure that ran up his spine, little grunts falling out of his mouth as he kept repeating the motion, and shouts being ripped from the two of them when Pietros dropped back, until Pietros looked down at Barca, running his hands over his chest lovingly.

"'m 'bout to come." he clenched the muscles in his ass, mouth dropping open before he got use of his tongue again. "Come with me, please?" he was unable to control the way his voice came out, pleading and sad, but instead of answering, Barca's hands went to his hips, fucking up without warning, at the same time pulling Pietros' hip down, and Pietros let him, chasing his own pleasure. 

After a few more thrusts like this, they came simultaneously, Pietros dry, and Barca shooting into him, both for the second time that night. 

Pietros felt half asleep when he was wrapped up in Barca's arms, barely feeling the kisses being pressed to the side of his face as he snuggled into the arms surrounding him. 

"I'll have to wake you up later before it dries inside you." Barca warned, but Pietros ignored him, already halfway gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based ~loosely~ on a video, which can be found at this post vv  
> http://harryrimslou.tumblr.com/post/103478545545/do-you-by-chance-still-have-that-video-of-the  
> watch if you're into it, if you're not into that you don't have to, i only watched it for purely science reasons.
> 
> ps i was stuck between if i liked cock or dick better, which is why it's a mix between the two, and i still haven't decided which is preferred by myself.
> 
> constructive crit is appreciated!
> 
> pps this is my first time writing porn, and five orgasms was probably ambitious, but i really liked the idea and i couldn't write anything until i wrote this!
> 
> ppps this was unbetaed so all errors go to me sorry


End file.
